The present invention relates to an improved novel dioxazine compound which is suitable for dyeing and printing a material containing a hydroxyl group and/or an amide group, particularly, cellulose fiber, natural or synthetic polyamide fiber, polyurethane fiber, leather or the like, and further blended yarn thereof and which enables light fast, wet fast and chlorine fast dyeing, and applications thereof.
Reactive dyes having a dioxazine skeleton in the molecular structure are known, but they are not sufficient in dyeing abilities, such as level dyeing property, build up property and dyeing speed, or in fastness, particularly chlorine fastness. Therefore, further level up thereof is desired.
Particularly, fastness of dyed or printed article of a fiber material containing a hydroxyl group and/or an amide group, more particularly chlorine fastness is not satisfactory. The present inventors have intensively studied to improve the fastness. As a result, the present inventors have found a dioxazine compound which can solve the above-described problems, and have completed the present invention.